User talk:Volroc Destinos
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Shūhei Hisagi page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 09:45, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Complaining and unlikable behavior Look, SunXia will probably rip you a new one by herself for what you said, especially how you were disrespectful and lying, but I also have something to say. I am friggin' doing the whole CFYOW stuff by myself, with permission from the wiki admins, so I'm VERY annoyed and angry by the fact that countless newcomers who don't do anything at all keep complaining I'm just sitting on my ass doing nothing. I'm working as hard as I can on it, but unless you actually bother to lift your fingers and help me, I'd suggest you keep quiet. Timjer (talk) 11:23, May 25, 2019 (UTC) To add to what Timjer's already said, I haven't commented on this debacle yet but I've had my fill of you people coming here and elsewhere to harass us over these novels. Firstly, what exactly is Kubo himself gonna care if an English Wiki site doesn't find these novels canon? Please, by all means, ask him yourself, since you all seem so convinced that he's approved them as being canon. Second, you've got a lot of nerve to question SunXia's devotion to this series considering the amount of work she and everyone else here have put into the site. Especially considering how it looks like you made this account specifically to harass her over these novels which, by the way, we are working on including. The incredibly hard-working Timjer has already put in so much information on these novels, because unlike the Reddit bots he actually wants to put in the work instead of moaning on some other site. And "insulting Kubo's work?" You mean the novels he didn't write himself, right? The novels that include such revelations as Ichibē and Ulquiorra being around with the dinosaurs, or Ginjo apparently being an Ichigo-style hybrid? Sun hasn't insulted Kubo's work, certainly not to the extent that Narita has already. You all cling to these novels like some holy gospel, when they introduce concepts so beyond ridiculous it qualifies more as fanfiction. But I guess that's what appeals to you all, seeing as how most of the people rallying around these things spent years trashing the series and Kubo. So crawl back to whatever Reddit hole you probably came from, and tell the people there to put up or shut up. Actually help out with the information instead of insulting our editors here. And don't give me any "they're tyrants and won't let us edit" garbage, either. We'll work with you if you show the willingness to, instead of posting about how awful we supposedly are. Otherwise, goodbye. }}|[[User:FutureEeveeKing13| (talk)}}]] (talk) 11:49, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :Y'all need a wee lesson in misogyny. Its funny how ALL the team, most being male, support me on this and yet the only one y'all attack is the female. Pathetic really. Oh and Bleach got cancelled because it stopped making money because so many of the "fans" prefer to absorb Kubo's content for free. I, on the other hand, have actually purchased and spent hundreds on his work so show him anything you want. I do not care, I am a paying consumer entitled to a view of my own. And no amount of misogyny will change that. Maybe You Could Be More Constructive And Actually Help Regarding your rant on SunXia's talk page, perhaps there is a way you could be more constructive on this issue instead of being so disrespectful to those who work on the wiki, as well as being more informed. If you are willing to actually help out with the mammoth task of updating the wiki's novel sections, there are a number of things that you could do. Timjer has repeatedly asked for volunteers to spell/grammar check his (immensely dedicated and time consuming) work on Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, where you will notice that there is a very well developed page on two of the three volumes already. Another thing that could be done is to add the list of characters that appear in the novels as was suggested on Talk:Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, which can be applied to all the novels, or you can work on a summary of those novels. Additionally, you falsely said that Brave Souls is not being included - please look at the Bleach: Brave Souls page and you will see how mistaken you are about that. Many people have worked to build that page up over time, particularly Nmgeek has put a lot of their time in to what has become a very large page. If you bothered to look before you criticized, you would have seen that your rant was needless. Please do your homework before complaining. Regards, 12:14, May 25, 2019 (UTC)